The song of peace
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A setsuna story and a christmas wish.


I don't own the scouts, Nakoko-sama does. But I do own me and I'm in this story.  
The Song of Peace  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
It was the first snow of the winter, coming on Christmas eve. It was a time for happiness and cheer as only the   
holiday could bring. However in the home of setsuna Meioh there was no happiness or cheer for she was alone.   
In a way she should have been used to the feeling of being alone. After all she'd spent two thousand and one Christmas's   
alone. Haruka and Michiru had taken their young ward Hotaru to some Christmas concert in the United States and the   
inner Senshi were ususally nervous around her, thus making her feel even more alone. With that in mind she walked to the door to   
her apartment, down the stairs and into the streets of Tokyo.   
People were feeling festive and the smell of spice cakes were prevalent everywhere. For a brief moment she smiled as she   
assended the steps of Tokyo Tower. The tower for the most part was deserted. She had no idea why she walked to the top of the   
tower but as she looked out over the glimmering city she wonders why it was she was destined to be alone. In the sky above Tokyo   
the Christmas star began to sparkle brightly.  
"After all I've done for the world," She said to the star in a voice bereft of all emotion. "Why am I cursed to be alone?"   
"But you aren't alone Suna," A voice said behind her.  
Setsuna turned quickly spotting a man she didn't recognize immediately. He was wearing a black trench coat, buttoned up so   
she could only make out black pants. His sand colored hair looked windblown and his blue eyes looked sad. "Who are you?"  
"I'm someone who's owed you a great deal over the last few years. Though how I got here I do not know. Maybe it was loneliness   
on a night for cheer that brought me here."  
"You still haven't given me a name," Setsuna replied, not being in the mood for games.   
"My name is Lance," The man replied as he walked to the railing. "A lonely soul who writes stories about a beautiful woman with long   
green hair."  
"Lance....the flamesniper?" Setsuna answered.  
The writer merely nodded. "I could feel your lonliness Suna. So I guess the same person you were wishing to sent me to you."  
"I really don't want company, nor am I in the mood for it," Setsuna replied, not knowing how a man from North America got into this   
universe but wanting him to leave.  
"That's not true Setsuna. Besides there's something I want you to see or should I say hear," Lance said with a faint smile as he looked at   
his watch. "I'm not sure why you picked a few minutes before sunrise to walk to the top of this tower, but I'm glad you did."  
"Why's that?" Suna asked her green eyebrows lifting slightly.  
Lance only smiled more as the sun began to rise. Setsuna looked to him about to ask something when she heard it. A soft, sweet voice   
that seemed to come from nowhere and yet everywhere was singing....  
On this day of the birth  
Of the king of the Earth  
I come forth to sing  
So that hope may come forth  
I sing for the good  
I sing for the sad  
I sing for forgiveness  
Of all that is bad  
All this I sing  
On the day of the birth  
Of the King of the Earth  
And as the words rang out every bell on the planet chimed to in time with the singer and the words blended with it, filling all those who hear it   
with Peace and hope. Setsuna smiled feeling that this was something she would have missed had she not been there. "Lance, this is beautiful."  
"Every year since the birth of the King of the Earth, Cassiopia, the Senshi of Hope comes forth to sing the song of peace. This is what   
Christmas is. The rebirth of hope and peace. I'm glad I was able to share it with you Setsuna," Lance replied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Remember my friend that as long as you have hope, you'll never be alone."  
  
  
End  
  
It's easy to forget what this time of year is about. It's the birth of our lord Jesus, but it also the birth of hope and Salvation. This story I have wrote   
on Christmas Eve of 2002 is my gift to my fans as a thank you and also as my wish that the song of peace and hope touches you, where ever   
you may be. Until next time, Merry Christmas and may God Bless you all. 


End file.
